


Jet Lag

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dick Pics, F/M, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Toriel experiments with sexting while Asgore is away for business and she can't stand another minute without seeing her husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My half of our trade/collab with the wonderful lancemanly(https://lancemanly.tumblr.com/) go check out his fics!

Toriel set her correcting pen with a satisfying click, leaning back in her chair. A sigh fell from her lips as the soft leather of the seat seemed to pull her in, the cozy feeling almost lulling her to sleep. She opened her eyes and looked at the tall stack of papers she had just graded; an overwhelming tiredness filled her, and as she rubbed the sleepiness from her face and let out a yawn, she lazily moved the papers into her filing cabinet. A tired smile formed on her lips, her eyes glancing up at the clock to see how long it had taken her to finish her paper.

She yawned again as the clock’s hands barely read 7:50pm; much too early for her to sleep, even if Asgore was here. The old king had to go somewhere for a string of diplomatic meetings that were for ‘his eyes only,’ according to the government’s letter, which sadly meant that Toriel was alone with Frisk a while. He was due to come back on the weekend, but that didn’t make Toriel miss him any less. It was funny– a year ago she would’ve jumped at the chance to have her old lover gone for nearly a month, but nowadays even a weekend seems like far too long.

The bed they shared felt so big, now that Asgore wasn’t there to fill two thirds of it, and it was a lot colder without his big ball of fluff and heat right next to her. She’d forgotten what it was like not to have his strong arms wrap around her as she slept. His safety, his comfort, his eyes… all of it felt like something she was addicted to. The past few weeks had felt like an eternity without him, especially with that certain part of him gracing her mind every ten seconds, or so it felt like.

Now that she was used to having him available at her fingertips whenever she had that lustful itch, she was lost without him. She had no idea how she was able to live without it for all of those years, even the plethora of toys from the ‘care package’ that Mettaton had lovingly given the couple for their anniversary barely came close to how amazing Asgore felt. She even missed the way his package pressed against her hips whenever they cuddled, or the pleasant surprise whenever they woke up in the morning. Her hand traveled down between her legs as she began to fantasize, her fingers hiking up the skirt she wore on her teaching dress, revealing her covered sex for her greedy digits. She bit her knuckle and leaned forward, a quiet gasp escaping her lips as her fingers parted her underwear.

Her chair squeaked as her whole body stiffened. The queen hissed out a moan of pleasure as she touched herself, her fingers pressing against her puffy lips and spreading them apart. She gasped as she pushed two of her digits in, the pair barely holding up a candle to Asgore, but at the moment she frankly didn’t care. Her face twisted at the pleasure, eyes clenched shut and resting her entire weight on the elbow she had anchored onto the desk. She began to slowly lose herself to the pure bliss of her fantasies, the fingers between her legs only sparking her desires further.

Strings of broken words and curses spilled from her open maw as she imagined everything she wanted to do to Asgore as soon as they were in the privacy of their own house. She imagined him on top of her, his scratchy beard tickling her nose and neck as he kissed and nibbled his way from her neck to her lips. His hands traveling lower and lower, teasing every inch of her until his hands found the waistband of her panties.The way she pet herself turned almost savage and she bucked her hips desperately as her dream changed to riding her hunk of a husband until her legs no longer worked, her fangs leaving small marks on her knuckle as she tried to keep quiet. She could picture his chest, her hands on his torso as she bounced frantically on his lap, the lewd slaps and her soft grunts filling her ears, his hands grabbing needily on her hips, squeezing and claiming her curves as his own. Her fingers tried to imitate Asgore as best as they could, forcing small gasps from the queen.

Or maybe she would let him take control. If he was left for even a few days untouched he would become ravenously pent up, and Toriel knew exactly when that entailed for her. Her eyes crossed at the thought of how he would treat her now that he hadn’t touched her in a couple of weeks. Her knees grew weak as she whispered out “Fuck,” the queen wanting nothing more than to be bent over and thoroughly used by her husband. The lewd thoughts only hastened her fingers, driving out more and more vulgarities from her as she absolutely craved her king. She wanted, no, needed him. His touch as he grabbed and teased her, his chocolaty luscious voice as he whispered in her ear about what he wanted to do to her and asked how much she was enjoying their lewd acts only to receive her moans in return, his manly smell that rendered her dripping as soon as she got a noseful. Most of all she wanted every single inch of him inside of her.

Her thoughts were brought to a stop as her phone buzzed. She nearly jumped from her chair, the queen’s eyes opened wide and moved her hands to cover her shame until she realized that her device was the culprit. She sighed, her fingers returning back to her vent.

“What a way to kill the mood,” she grumbled to herself as she agitatedly grabbed her phone, her fingers moving back to life again. Though, her face softened up as she saw the text.

'Howdy Tori. I’m at the hotel after a long day and wanted to wish you a good evening. I miss you. }: )'

She chuckled as she tapped the screen to respond, her soured mood melting like butter in a pan at his thoughtful text. The queen was far from articulate with her phone with two hands, let alone one, but luckily for her she had auto correct.

'I miss you too, dearest. It is very lonely here without you, Gorey.'

She smirked, a wonderfully devious idea popping into her head. She set down her phone and pulled her panties down to her mid thigh, making sure her skirt was out of the way as she brought her phone back up and snapped a picture of her fingers two knuckles deep in herself. Her eyes grew lidded and her smile became sultry as she hit send.

'Very, very lonely ]; )'

A wave of excitement flowed through her, the queen getting a slight rush of adrenaline at the very improper act. Her cheeks grew hot and her fingers sped up as she pet herself, the rush in her belly only fueling her need. She had heard about talking about these lewd things with your significant other over the phone, but she never thought she’d do it herself. Though now that she has, she could see the whole positive stigma behind it. The phone buzzed again.

'Oh'

Toriel chuckled at Asgore’s response. She could imagine his embarrassed blush and that very nice bump in his pants as he sat in his hotel room just from that two letter text. She began frantically tapping at her screen again.

'Would you be so kind as to send me a ‘sneak peek’ at what I have in store this weekend, Gorey? I’m dying to know.'

She was tittering with lewd giggles, her fingers working wonderfully at her entrance. She leaned back and sighed, a coo falling from her lips as her soft digits began to tease at her sensitive clit. She looked down as she recieved his response, which was a blurry picture of Asgore’s face.

'Oops'

Toriel giggled at Asgore’s mistake. She always forgot that he was far less adept than her with this new phone technology, which was endearing in a way. Though now she wanted to see what that handsome monster in the picture was hiding down south.

Another message came in, this time a proper picture of the large crease in Asgore’s business pants. Toriel hummed as she admired his impressive indent, wanting nothing more than to pull down the fly that was right above it. Her hand between her legs started to push into herself again, the queen moaning slightly at the pleasure.

'Oh goodness. Who’s the lucky monster who gets to unearth that wonderful thing?' She said back, smirking at the screen.

'I do not know. Perhaps she could send me a picture of her beautiful self?'

Toriel giggled at the sap she chose to marry, shaking her head and smiling. She pondered what exactly to send to him. The queen unbuttoned the top of her shirt down just past her fluffy bosom to exhibit the very top part of her belly that she knew Asgore fell head over heels over, and pulled the collar down to her shoulders. She made sure everything was picture perfect, revealing the straps of her bra and exposing the pair just enough out of the undergarment to keep them that perfect amount of hidden for the camera. It didn’t take long for him to respond.

'Beautiful.'

Toriel barely had a chance to respond before Asgore sent his own picture, which captured Toriel’s attention instantly. Her fingers tapped the image and saved it, the queen letting out a sultry purr as she admired him, imagining every possible way he could take her, each idea more indecent, and appetizing, than the last.

'Oh my~' She texted, her other hand busy with her entrance as she slowly tapped out her response. 'I’m jealous that you get such a mouthwatering view.'

'It doesn’t hold a candle to you, Tori.'

'I suppose it would be the best of both worlds if I was between your legs as well, no?'

Asgore took a minute to reply, leaving Toriel with a good idea why, before texting her back. 'Very much so. Bent over the bedsheets maybe?'

Toriel melted at the idea, her fingers working overtime at her sex. 'Oh goodness~ I was thinking as if I was kneeling, but your idea is just as good.'

'I don’t see why we can’t do both,' He said, 'Though it would be rude of me not to return the favor.'

'I hope you’ve been practicing your French then, Asgore.' Toriel teased back, her eyes closing as passionate bliss washed over her. Her hunger grew insatiable as she stared at the image that Asgore generously gave to her. She couldn’t stand waiting any more. 'I want you to do whatever you want to me.'

'Anything I want?'

'Anything. I want you to fuck me until I have nothing left to beg for.'

Toriel gasped, her lust boiling over. Hunching over, she began to play with herself with increased fervor, her mind racing. Her fingers moved as fast as they could, Toriel desperately trying to emulate the feeling she got with her husband, her climax welling up in her belly. She wanted him to put her out of commission for the day after he got back, to make her cancel any other day plan that didn’t involve him because she was so sore. The queen cried out as she craved every inch, every drop, every thrust that he could muster, her lust apparent between her legs.

Dreams of him taking her and claiming her as his own, overpowering her and making it obvious who she belonged to filled her mind, her sex starting to clench and squeeze around her fingers as she got extremely close. She wanted him to raise the bar far above what any other human or monster could do, which he had done time and time again. A cry of pure pleasure spilled from her lips as she quivered and leaned over her desk, her fingers fully inside of herself. Her hips bucked and shook, twitching as she came. Shocks of bliss and desire filled her, spreading to the tips of her curled toes, her whole body tensed up as she rocked out of her intense afterglow.

She gasped and huffed, recovering from her long-overdue orgasm. Sighing, her body relaxed as she regained her composure, clearing her mind from the wonderfully lewd ideas and fantasies. A satisfied coo fell from her smile, which was wide as she panted for breath, as she reclined into her comfortable chair. Her attentions returned to her phone, where two unread messages sat on her notifications. She tapped the little picture of Asgore that indicated their conversation.

'Oh goodness, Tori.'

'I probably shouldn’t wear any underwear on the flight back home.'

She responded with a chuckle, her fingers moving to the keyboard. 'I swear Dreemurr, if you do I will bite you.'

'Understood.' He quickly typed back, the king knowing how… uncomfortable Toriel’s fangs can be, despite it being an empty threat. Toriel giggled at the old goat she was talking to, magically cleaning herself up before she returned to her texting.

'Also, I don’t care how ‘official’ these meetings are, the next time you have a trip that lasts over a month I AM coming with you.' She hit send and noticed the little indicator that Asgore was typing back. 'No buts.'

The king immediately stopped typing, much to Toriel’s amusement, before rethinking what he was going to say.

'Yes dear.'

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possibility of a part two, but you didn't hear it from me


End file.
